


Там, где музыка и смех

by Beckett, WTF Stealth Games 2021 (StealthGames)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - PI, Delilah is the chaos aunt, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Single Parents, The Whalers are Daud's children, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/WTF%20Stealth%20Games%202021
Summary: Жизнь Корво Аттано, вдовца и родителя-одиночки, полна стресса. Он недавно вернулся в Дануолл, и ему нужны деньги и работа. А еще ему нужна чистая рубашка. Что ему точно не нужно, так это вспыльчивый сосед, не испытывающий ни капли сочувствия к его бедам.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Daud, Daud & Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster, Daud & The Whalers (Dishonored), Daud & Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Stealth Games - WTF 2021





	Там, где музыка и смех

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Stealth Games 2021 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where there's music, and there's laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655359) by [Resri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resri/pseuds/Resri). 



> **Бета:** [Arno Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet)

Однажды в пятницу, в месяц Высокого Холода, Корво повел себя как мудак. Он знал, что ведет себя как мудак, и ему было почти физически больно из-за того, что он собирался испортить чье-то утро. Они переехали сюда всего две недели назад, а он уже взбесил как минимум одного из новых соседей, хоть и всегда учил Эмили быть доброй к другим людям. Но тогда очень нужно было постирать единственную приличную рубашку — до собеседования оставалась всего пара часов, а ему действительно была нужна эта работа.

Хмурясь, Корво выключил стиральную машину посреди цикла, вытащил из нее чужую мокрую одежду и сложил в оставленную хозяином корзину. Потом загрузил в барабан свои вещи, добавил стиральный порошок и включил быстрый цикл. Вообще-то он собирался ждать, пока стирка не закончится — если появится хозяин вещей, с ним можно будет объясниться и не разозлить сверх неизбежного. Но тут зазвонил телефон, сообщая о прибытии няни. Точно. Он просил Каллисту приехать на двадцать минут раньше, но та опоздала из-за неполадок в метро. День был морозный, и Корво не хотелось заставлять ее стоять перед входной дверью слишком долго. Оценив ситуацию, он решил, что ему понадобится всего несколько минут, чтобы впустить ее. И Корво побежал наверх из подвального этажа, где находилась общая прачечная.

Разумеется, несколько минут превратились во все сорок: оказалось, что Эмили стошнило на пол вместо специально оставленного ведра. Она попыталась убрать все сама, несмотря на жар, но Корво велел ей оставаться в постели и навел порядок, пока Каллиста набирала для Эмили ванну. Потом ему пришлось успокаивать очень расстроившуюся дочку и вручить Каллисте лекарства, разъясняя ситуацию, а затем он побежал за своей одеждой.

  


Только его вещи исчезли.

Как и корзины для белья — его собственная и другая, заполненная мокрой одеждой. Вместо всего этого была только записка, приклеенная к стиральной машине. Кто-то размашисто вывел черные буквы, гласившие следующее:

«Тому, кто выключил машину посреди цикла и вытащил мои вещи, чтобы постирать свои.

ТЫ УБЛЮДОК.

К несчастью для тебя, я тоже. Можешь найти свои вещи снаружи на морозе. Какие-то проблемы? Приходи в 301-ую».

Корво ошеломленно уставился на записку и кинулся вверх по лестнице, едва не врезавшись в стену по пути к черному ходу, ведущему во двор. Он выскочил наружу и замер: похоже, его корзина взорвалась. Триста первый не просто вывалил его одежду в снег: он постарался раскидать ее так, чтобы каждая вещь лежала как минимум в полуметре от другой. В каком-то смысле это даже впечатляло.

Корво нагнулся подобрать трусы. Он надеялся, что они могли не заледенеть, но увы. Похоже, его рубашку постигла та же участь, а ведь за ней еще придется лезть на дерево. Скорее всего, триста первый спустился в прачечную спустя несколько минут после того, как Корво отлучился впустить Каллисту, а минусовая температура позаботилась об остальном.

Через полтора часа Корво предстояло собеседование, а у него не было подходящей чистой одежды.

Он как раз размышлял о том, будет ли ниже его достоинства упасть на колени в снег и расплакаться, когда услышал чей-то пронзительный смех, который быстро оборвался, и раздался стук закрываемой оконной рамы. Корво успел поднять взгляд и разглядеть движение в окне третьего этажа. Триста первый. Сука.

Да, Корво понимал, что только мудаки останавливают чужую стирку посреди цикла. Он понимал, что хозяин одежды разозлится. Но и Корво был на пределе. После аварии, в которой погибла Джесс и пострадала Эмили, все его время было посвящено заботе о дочери. Они переехали в Карнаку на целый год, где Эмили получила лучшее лечение в Аддермирском Институте. В результате, благодаря отличной работе доктора Гипатии, она стала совершенно здоровой одиннадцатилетней девочкой, но при одной только мысли о больничных счетах у Корво перехватывало дыхание. Большую часть он оплатил наследством, оставшимся от Джесс, но в итоге пришлось вернуться в Дануолл с пустыми карманами. Гипатия была терпеливой. Все, чего она хотела, — это помогать людям. Однако администрация больницы не была настолько щедрой. В конце концов, с учетом того, что семья Джесс в прошлом делала щедрые пожертвования, Корво удалось заключить неплохую сделку — снижение цен без дополнительных процентов.

К счастью, его свояченица Далила предложила им с Эмили переехать в принадлежавшую ей двухкомнатную квартиру по соседству, иначе Корво не знал бы, куда податься. Далила даже договорилась о собеседовании для него. Экономика Дануолла в то время была в упадке: сотрудников предприятий сокращали сотнями, а найти новую работу было практически невозможно, если никто не мог за тебя поручиться. Чтобы прокормить ребенка, Корво и в самом деле нужна была работа. А в довершение всех бед Эмили подхватила острое расстройство желудка в своей супер-элитной и дорогой частной школе. На зачислении в школу тоже настояла Далила, и она же оплатила половину стоимости обучения. Корво поначалу отказался от этой идеи и отклонил предложение. Когда он не уступил снова, Далила усадила его перед собой и объяснила: раз она тетя Эмили, ее право и обязанность позаботиться о своей племяннице в отсутствие матери. Если Эмили получит хорошее образование в престижной школе, в будущем все двери в ее жизни будут открыты. Корво не должен был упускать такой шанс и отказываться от помощи только из-за собственной гордости. В итоге Эмили поступила в школу, а Корво не знал, то ли проклинать, то ли благодарить богов, которые послали ему свояченицу-адвоката.

В общем и целом, Корво решил, что у него есть веские причины для стресса, а если он не получит работу из-за того, что явился на собеседование в джинсах и пропотевшей футболке, да еще и опоздал, то с ним будет крайне неприятно иметь дело. И не хватало только, чтобы над ним смеялся какой-то говнюк с третьего этажа. Поэтому Корво отправился наверх потолковать с этим засранцем.

Он вернулся в вестибюль и поднялся по лестнице. В этом доме на каждом этаже располагалось по две квартиры: те, чьи номера заканчивались на «01» были просторными и четырехкомнатными с большими кухнями, а «02» — двухкомнатными и более скромными. Корво отправился прямиком к квартире 301 и забарабанил в дверь. Он слышал, как внутри кто-то переговаривался, но открывать никто не спешил. Наконец, дверь притворилась буквально на несколько сантиметров, ограниченных цепочкой, и в образовавшуюся щель выглянула девочка-подросток. Она мрачно посмотрела на Корво и спросила самым раздраженным тоном из всех, что приходилось слышать в последнее время:

— Чего надо?

Это был голос человека, прожившего долгую, полную тягот и лишений жизнь, хоть его обладательнице явно было не больше шестнадцати лет.

— Это ты выбросила мою одежду на улицу?

— Нет. Это был Дауд.

— Ладно. Можно мне поговорить с вашим отцом?

— Он нам не отец.

— Он наша ворчунская фигура! — добавил кто-то из-за ее спины. По голосу было понятно, что это мальчик, судя по смеху, последовавшему за этой фразой, именно его Корво и слышал во дворе дома. Девочка, стоявшая у порога, закатила глаза так, что Корво невольно испугался, как бы они не выпали из ее глазниц.

— Ладно, тогда можно мне поговорить с Даудом? — Корво начинал терять терпение. 

В ответ на это девочка только пожала плечами:

— Конечно, если вы хотите, чтобы вам надрали задницу, — с этими словами она закрыла дверь. А потом Корво услышал, как она кричит: «ДАУД! ПРИШЕЛ ТОТ ПАРЕНЬ, КОТОРЫЙ ТЕБЯ ВЫБЕСИЛ!».

В ответ раздалось что-то неразборчивое.

— Может быть, тебе нельзя открывать входную дверь, — проворчала девочка. — Ведь именно тебе регулярно угрожают смертью!

Корво не знал, что и думать. Но тут раздался шорох и стук, и дверь распахнулась.

Появившийся на пороге мужчина был одного роста с Корво, но куда шире в плечах. На нем был дорогой костюм — рукава пиджака плотно облегали мускулистые руки, но рубашка выглядела мятой и сырой. Самым впечатляющим в его облике несомненно был глубокий шрам на правой стороне лица и на редкость мрачная гримаса.

«Отлично», — размышлял Корво, — «Я разозлил наемного убийцу».

— Ну разумеется, это ты, — сказал Дауд. Голос у него тоже был как у киллера.

— Что?

— Жилец Копперспун. Мне стоило догадаться, что ты тот еще ублюдок.

— Да неужели, блядь?!

За спиной Дауда девочка скрестила руки на груди. Рядом с ней стояли мальчик и еще одна девочка, которые по виду были чуть старше Эмили.

— Он сказал «блядь», — громко прошептал мальчик. Вторая девочка шлепнула его по руке.

Не сводя взгляда с Корво, Дауд скомандовал:

— Ринальдо, Галия, сходите за рюкзаками, мы уже опаздываем. И скажите Томасу, чтобы оделся потеплее. Я возьму его с собой.

— Но...

— Если я опоздаю и потеряю из-за этого работу, вы все окажетесь на улице.

Корво задумался: считаются ли наемники фрилансерами или же штатными сотрудниками? Тем временем, дети неохотно ушли, явно разочарованные тем, что не увидят, как этот предполагаемый боксер вышибет дух из Корво.

Следующие слова явно относились к нему:

— Ладно, козел...

— Козел выбросил мои вещи на улицу! Слушай, мужик, — в ответ на это обращение Дауд насмешливо ухмыльнулся, — через полтора часа я отправлюсь на собеседование, но у меня нет чистой одежды. А мне нужна эта работа!

— Так надо было постирать заранее, — парировал Дауд.

— Я и постирал! Но моя дочь болеет, и ее стошнило прямо на меня. Да и кому придет в голову стирать одежду в семь утра?

— У меня сломалась стиральная машина, а через час уже нужно быть в суде. Но это не твое дело.

И тут на Корво снизошло озарение: Дауд не был наемным убийцей. Он был кем-то намного ужаснее. Он был адвокатом. Должно быть, на лице Корво отразился страх, поскольку Дауд вскинул рассеченную шрамом бровь и спросил:

— Что такое?

Теперь еще несколько деталей головоломки встали на свои места: если раньше Корво мог положить трубку в ответ на гневные тирады Далилы, то сейчас, когда он переехал в соседнюю квартиру, ему приходилось выслушивать все ругательства и проклятия, количество которых порядком увеличилось в последние недели. Очевидным оказался факт, что Дауд, узнав о новом арендаторе Далилы, автоматически посчитал его ублюдком. Эта встреча через час в суде...

— О нет, — сказал Корво. — Ты не просто адвокат. Ты тот самый адвокат. Закадычный враг Далилы. Радшор!

— Терпеть не могу, когда меня называют «кем-то Далилы». Особенно ее «закадычным» кем-то, — Дауд жестом изобразил кавычки. Корво изумленно на него уставился: неужели кто-то до сих пор так делает. — Но да, я Радшор.

— Не могу поверить, что вы живете в одном доме.

В этот момент девочка-подросток, все еще стоявшая рядом с Даудом и сверлившая Корво взглядом, решила вмешаться:

— Мы пришли сюда первыми!

В ее голосе было столько яда, что Корво на мгновение потерял дар речи. Даже Дауд повернулся к ней с ошеломленным видом.

— Билли... — начал было он, но тут вернулись младшие дети со школьными рюкзаками на плечах. У мальчика — Ринальдо — был розовый, у Галии — черный.

— Мы готовы! — радостно объявили они. 

Корво, получивший передышку в споре, глубоко вздохнул и собрался с духом. Все это было смешно. Он с самого начала был не прав, и перекладывание вины друг на друга не ускорит дело.

— Ладно, послушай... я хотел извиниться, — начал Корво. — Знаю, это был дерьмовый поступок, и тот факт, что я торопился, совершенно меня не оправдывает. Я хотел дождаться тебя возле стиралки и все объяснить, но мне нужно было бежать к дочке. Мы недавно переехали сюда, и у нее остался только я. Мне предстоит очень важное собеседование, ведь если я не получу работу, то не смогу платить за квартиру и еду, не говоря уже о дочкиной школе, и...

— Избавь меня от слезливых историй. Ты тут не единственный родитель-одиночка, которому нужно платить по счетам, — перебил его Дауд. 

Корво захотелось взять свои слова обратно и ударить его.

— Ладно, сволочь, если я не получу работу...

— А если я потеряю свою...

— А разве ты не сын одного из партнеров?

— Какого хрена Далила рассказывает об этом всяким левым парням?

— Эй! — Корво ткнул пальцем в Дауда, но тут же отдернул руку — тот явно мог ее откусить. — Во-первых, я не какой-то левый парень, а ее зять. Во-вторых, не смей так говорить о Далиле! Она хороший человек и помогает тем, кому в жизни повезло меньше!

— Если я опоздаю в суд, один из этих неудачников попадет в тюрьму. Судья разозлится, если чертов адвокат защиты не соизволит явиться вовремя. Тихо! — он поднял руку, не давая Корво ответить. — Твои вещи заледенели, и я без понятия, чего ты от меня ждешь по поводу других твоих проблем.

Ничего. Корво не был уверен, чего именно он хотел добиться, но у него появилось смутное ощущение, что просто нужно было на кого-то наорать. Он вздохнул и потер переносицу. Потом он заметил, что Дауд отошел от двери.

— Ты прав, — сказал Корво. — Абсолютно прав. Не знаю, зачем я вообще пришел...

Извинения прервал комок холодной мокрой ткани, прилетевший в него. Отлепив его от лица, Корво обнаружил, что держит в руках влажную серую рубашку с воротником на пуговицах. Он перевел взгляд на Дауда, стоявшего рядом с корзиной для белья. Наблюдавшие за этим дети хихикали, и даже Билли ухмылялась.

— Высуши феном и погладь. Она чистая.

— Я... спасибо.

— А теперь пошел вон из моей квартиры.

Корво как раз собирался уйти, но в этот момент в гостиной появился еще один ребенок — мальчик примерно того же возрасте, что и Эмили. Это был ее одноклассник. Когда Корво пришел забрать ее после уроков в первый учебный день, этот мальчик помахал ей на прощание. Эмили, неизменно открытая и жизнерадостная, крепко обняла его в ответ. Позже она рассказала Корво, что мальчика зовут Томас.

Если остальные дети Дауда, как и он сам, явно были родом с Серконоса, Томас определенно был морлийцем. Похоже, он и был тем самым больным ребенком, о котором говорил Дауд. Устало и измученно он кутался в мягкий свитер, который был ему велик и скорее уж принадлежал Билли.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дауд. Его голос прозвучал так мягко, что Корво не поверил своим ушам.

— Тошнит, — ответил Томас. Он подошел к Дауду и обнял его, уткнувшись в чистую рубашку. Дауд положил ладонь ему на макушку и бережно взъерошил волосы. Зрелище было трогательным.

— Том должен лежать в постели. Я останусь сегодня дома и буду присматривать за ним, — предложила Билли, но Дауд покачал головой.

— У тебя сегодня контрольная. Я возьму Томаса с собой. Наш секретарь любит детей, а в ее кабинете есть удобный диван. Ты заедешь за ним после школы.

— Глупости, ему нужно остаться в постели.

— В этом городе невозможно найти хорошую няню так быстро.

— Так я тебе это и предлагаю, старик! Ты просто не понимаешь!

Корво поспешил вмешаться в спор между отцом и дочерью (или ворчуном и засранкой, если им так больше нравилось):

— У меня есть няня.

На него тут же уставились пять пар глаз.

— Рад за тебя, — прошипел Дауд.

— Я хочу сказать, она сейчас здесь. Присматривает за моей дочерью. Уверен, она присмотрит и за твоим сыном, если ее попросить.

— Я не оставлю моего ребенка с человеком от какого-то незнакомца.

— Это не незнакомец, это мистер Аттано. Он папа новой девочки из моего класса, — вмешался Томас, все еще прижимаясь к Дауду. — Эмили тоже тошнит?

— Да. На несколько дней ей пришлось остаться дома.

— Мне тоже, — мрачно сказал Томас.

— Стоит заболеть одному, как остальные тоже заразятся. И так каждый год, — Дауд обвел квартиру хмурым взглядом, словно представляя, как все будет выглядеть от рвоты четырех детей. Потом он посмотрел на Томаса, а затем снова на Корво.

— Ладно, пойдем к твоей няне, — сказал Дауд так, будто это он делал одолжение Корво, а не наоборот. 

Корво благоразумно воздержался от ответа и, развернувшись, пошел к лестнице. Дауд, Томас и Билли последовали за ним. Остальные дети тоже хотели пойти, но Билли захлопнула дверь прямо перед ними.

Как только Каллиста увидела милого, несчастного и бледного Томаса, она тут же согласилась присмотреть и за ним. Он растопил ее сердце одной лишь робкой улыбкой. Затем его увидела Эмили, тут же заключила в медвежьи объятия и потащила в свою комнату, рассказывая на ходу про книгу, которую недавно читала, уверяя, что он тоже должен посмотреть на нее. Дауд настоял на том, чтобы поговорить с Каллистой. Разумеется, все это происходило под пристальным вниманием Билли, сверлившей Каллисту взглядом из-за его плеча. Сам разговор прошел так:

— У вас есть опыт работы?

— Я присматриваю за детьми с четырнадцати лет, сэр, и сейчас получаю степень в области образования.

— Что насчет ваших расценок?

— О, это скорее не работа, а помощь друзьям.

— Вы занимаетесь этим бесплатно? — Дауд выглядел обескураженным.

— Эмили и дядя Корво практически члены нашей семьи. Я знаю Эмили с самого рождения, — объяснила Каллиста. Корво чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что воспользовался ее добротой. Про себя он поклялся заплатить ей, когда появятся лишние деньги. Очевидно, Дауд не собирался заходить так далеко — он вытащил бумажник и протянул Каллисте купюру в пятьдесят монет.

— Это все, что у меня сейчас есть при себе. Остальное получите вечером, если мой ребенок останется жив.

Прежде, чем Каллиста успела оправиться от произошедшего, Дауд крикнул Томасу: 

— Веди себя хорошо!

— Люблю тебя, папа! — ответил тот. — Хорошего дня!

Дауд замер, моргнул и ответил:

— И тебе тоже!

Они ушли под громкое и мерзкое сюсюканье Билли. Корво высушил и кое-как погладил рубашку Дауда (она оказалась великовата в плечах, но под пиджаком это было незаметно) и выбежал из дома. До собеседования оставалось чуть меньше часа. Ему предстояло добраться рельсовым автобусом до станции Тауэр-Бридж, затем сесть на другой автобус, пересечь мост, откуда на третьем автобусе можно было доехать до паба «Песья яма». Весь маршрут занимал как минимум час и пятнадцать минут с учетом пересадок. Но по пути к станции рельсового автобуса Корво едва не угодил под колеса Дауда, который выглядел разъяренным. А вот Билли, сидевшая на штурманском сиденье, наоборот расхохоталась.

— Куда? — рявкнул Дауд.

— Я...

— Куда?!

— Станция Тауэр-Бридж!

— Садись в машину, Аттано!

Билли, разумеется, осталась на переднем сидении, так что Корво втиснулся назад к Галие и Ринальдо. Оптимист мог бы сказать, что в какой-то степени у них было даже уютно. К счастью, академия Эсмонда Розберроу располагалась как раз по пути, и они успели к тому моменту, как прозвучал звонок. Дети выскочили из машины, стоило ей только остановиться. Дауд сразу вдавил педаль газа в пол, даже не дав Корво перебраться на переднее сидение. Сам он направлялся в Башню, где располагались мэрия и суд. По пути они миновали остановку «Тауэр-Бридж», и Корво уже было забеспокоился, что ему придется выскочить из машины на полном ходу, но Дауд свернул к остановке и скомандовал:

— Выметайся!

— Удачи в суде! — отозвался Корво, захлопывая за собой дверь. 

Только когда машина Дауда снова влилась в поток транспорта, Корво вспомнил, что сегодня его соседу предстояло быть противником Далилы в суде. Ну что ж. В любом случае удача ему понадобится. 

После этого Корво успел вовремя сесть на автобус, а потом и на другой — на противоположном берегу реки. В итоге он добрался до «Песьей ямы» с запасом в целых две минуты. Женщина за барной стойкой окинула его удивленным взглядом, но прежде чем Корво открыл рот, указала на соседнюю дверь:

— Сэм этажом выше, прямо по коридору. Угловой офис.

— Спасибо. Я Корво.

— Лидия.

Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, промчался по коридору и остановился перед дверью, на которой значилось «Частный детектив Бечворт». Корво поправил одежду, сделал глубокий вздох и постучал. Дверь открылась, и его поприветствовал улыбчивый мужчина примерно шестидесяти лет.

— Мистер Бечворт?

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Сэм. А вы, должно быть, Корво? — ответил он, пожав руку Корво. — Вы как раз вовремя! Надеюсь, вы тепло одеты, ведь нам придется провести наше собеседование на улице. Я получил кое-какие важные сведения. Вы не против?

— Я... нет. Конечно. Идем.

— Отлично. Мой контакт в Аббатстве обеспокоен поведением одного из братьев. Есть предположение что он может быть вовлечен в незаконные сделки. Наш объект скоро покинет площадь Холджера, так что сегодня мы займемся слежкой.

— Мы будем следить за смотрителем? — удивился Корво. 

Аббатство занимало довольно высокое положение в Дануолле. Сэм криво усмехнулся и произнес:

— Не такие уж они неприкасаемые. Если верить словам Мисс Копперспун, вы раньше служили в полиции? Знаю, что Аббатству не нравится вмешательство полиции, ведь они предпочитают разбираться со своими делами самостоятельно, но иногда даже им нужна помощь. Вот тогда и настает наше время.

Они вышли из паба на улицу. Над рекой ветер был более порывистым, чем в глубине города, и Корво жалел о том, что они направились к берегу, где Сэм хотел познакомить его с «Амарантой» — крепкой маленькой лодкой, его гордостью. Они сели в «Амаранту», Сэм завел мотор и вывел их в открытые воды.

— Итак, Корво, расскажите о своей предыдущей работе.

***

— Как мило с вашей стороны, что вы все-таки решили к нам присоединиться, мистер Радшор. Мы уже начали волноваться, — сказал судья Дауду. 

Пришлось заставлять себя не смотреть на часы. Приехать вовремя было таким же плохим признаком, как и опоздание. Не обращая внимания на презрительный взгляд своего клиента и самодовольную усмешку Далилы, он принялся за работу.

Во время заседания его застала врасплох новая проблема: если провести три ночи подряд у постели больного ребенка, то и сам рискуешь заразиться. Дауд сумел продержаться до перерыва на ланч, а потом поспешил в туалет, где его вырвало.

Выйдя из кабинки, он увидел Далилу, прислонившуюся к двери.

— Поздравляю. И кто же отец?

— Он от тебя, стерва. Я рассчитываю на алименты.

— Тебе придется добиваться их через суд, — рассмеялась Далила и ушла, предоставив его самому себе. 

Прежде чем вернуться в зал, Дауд постарался придать себе максимально презентабельный вид. Слава богам, была пятница.

***

— Почему вы не хотите возвращаться в полицию? — спросил Сэм, когда слежка закончилась. 

Они провели весь день в наблюдении за объектом: делали фотографии и даже поучаствовали в погоне. Когда подозреваемый скрылся внутри хорошо охраняемого дома в гавани, Корво пришлось спрыгнуть на берег, чтобы добраться до более удобной точки обзора. Сэм, тем временем, перегонял лодку на другую сторону. Забравшись на крышу, Корво перелез через стропила, где ему удалось сделать несколько отличных снимков сделки с участием наркотиков. Сэм остался под впечатлением.

— Дануолл опасен для полицейских. За десять лет службы в меня дважды стреляли и один раз ударили ножом, и я рассказал только об удачных попытках. Теперь я отец-одиночка, и мне нужна менее опасная работа.

— Только что вы забрались на обледеневшую крышу, чтобы сфотографировать сделку наркодилеров. Не сказал бы, что это менее опасно.

Корво смущенно рассмеялся.

— Да, я немного увлекся. От старых привычек трудно избавиться, а я очень любил свою работу до того, как стал домохозяином.

Сэм кивнул. Похоже, он никогда не выпускал руль лодки из рук.

— Я понимаю. Десятки лет службы на флоте не прошли для меня даром. Тогда я постараюсь давать вам дела о супружеской неверности, обычно они не настолько опасные. Что же до всего остального, главное помните: пока вас не видят, то и подстрелить не смогут.

— Чт... то есть, вы меня берете?

— Вы сами видели, как сегодня все прошло. Мне нужен помощник, а вы человек способный. Было бы глупо не нанять вас, — Сэм рассмеялся. Корво крепко обнял его, отчего этот смех стал еще громче.

Чуть позже Сэм высадил благодарного Корво на набережной Башни, откуда легко можно было добраться до дома. Войдя в свою маленькую квартирку, Корво был немного ошеломлен от такого количества людей: в его кухне умудрились уместиться три подростка, двое больных детей и одна няня. После объявления хороших новостей, по комнате прокатились крики радости. Эмили и Каллиста обняли его. 

Из магнитофона звучала серконская музыка, и все собрались вокруг Галии и Ринальдо, которые нарезали овощи и складывали их в огромную кастрюлю. Они рассказали Корво, что готовят по рецепту, оставшемуся от матери — она всегда варила этот суп, когда дети болели. Глаза Ринальдо при этом заблестели от слез, а Галия сосредоточенно помешивала суп. Злобный взгляд Билли пресек все попытки дальнейших расспросов.

Суп оказался весьма хорош. На вкус он напоминал специальный настой Паломы Аттано от больного желудка и всяческих болей. Он состоял из свежих овощей, серконских пряностей и материнской любви.

Когда появились Дауд и Далила, усталые и несчастные, им тоже налили супа. На вопрос о том, как прошел день в суде, они ответили: «Мы разобрались». При этом их тон, давал понять, что стоит воздержаться от лишних вопросов.

После того, как Далила и даже Дауд поздравили его с получением новой работы, Корво удалось осмотреть хаос, творящийся на кухне. Эмили, одетая в пижаму, рассказывала внимательно слушающей Галии про год, проведенный в Карнаке. Ринальдо возводил все выше и выше башню из пустых суповых тарелок, за этим наблюдала Далила, не пытавшаяся его остановить. Билли расспрашивала Каллисту о колледже, а Дауд утешал Томаса, испытывавшего вину из-за того, что заразил его желудочным гриппом.

Корво давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Сегодня был первый за последние полтора года семейный ужин, не омраченный отсутствием Джесс. Этот вечер оказался теплым, громким и даже счастливым. И Корво это нравилось.

  


Наступало время укладывать спать младших детей, потому Дауд поднялся на ноги и объявил:

— Ладно, давайте здесь приберемся.

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке, — отозвался Корво, но Дауд покачал головой: — Мои дети испачкали твою кухню, так что нам ее и убирать.

— Нет, тебе нужно лечь, — заявила Далила. — Забирай свой выводок и иди домой.

Похоже, Дауду было настолько плохо, что он лишь скучающе поглядел на Далилу и сказал: «Хорошо. Дети, пора оставить Аттано в покое». Затем он наклонился, чтобы взять на руки сонного Томаса, и, пробормотав пожелания спокойной ночи, унес его в сопровождении вереницы подростков. Каллиста уложила умеренно протестующую Эмили спать и отправилась домой. Сегодня она стала богаче на сотню монет и, похоже, была вполне этим довольна: она оставила Дауду свой номер на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Корво мыл посуду, а Далила ее вытирала.

— Ну, как тебе Сэм?

— Отлично, но судя по тому, что он уже знал обо мне, чувствую себя объектом благотворительности.

— Пожалуйста, не надо этой ложной скромности. Тебе не идет. Сэму нужен был помощник, а ты идеально подходишь для такой работы. Это всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств — когда он работал на меня в последний раз, мы разговорились.

Она уже столько сделала для него, а он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь отплатить Далиле тем же. Пришлось ограничиться искренней благодарностью:

— Спасибо, Лила.

— Назовешь меня так еще раз, и я вышвырну тебя из квартиры.

Некоторое время они работали в уважительном молчании. Корво подпевал мелодии с серконской радиоволны, пока Далила искоса не взглянула на него.

— Итак, — на ее лице появилась зловещая улыбка. — Дауд рассказал мне, как вы сегодня познакомились.

— О боги, — Корво почувствовал себя неловко. Утром он повел себя как мудак.

— Поздравляю, Аттано.

— Он меня ненавидит?

Фыркнув, Далила потянулась за следующей тарелкой:

— Нет. Дауд не может устоять перед несчастными людьми, иначе бы он не усыновил четверых.

— Усыновил... всех их?

Судя по тому, что говорили дети, все так и было, но Корво был впечатлен. Ему хватало мороки и с одним ребенком, а уж четверо должны были быть сущим кошмаром, если рассуждать логически.

— Да. У него уже была Билли, когда мы встретились, — рассказывала Далила. — Потом, шесть лет назад, появились близнецы, и еще спустя три года — Томас. Дауд может выглядеть так, будто убивает котят ради развлечения, но у него слабость к ярким глазам и трагическим историям. Вообще-то, ты как раз в его вкусе.

— Очень смешно.

— Эй, тебе ведь нравятся темпераментные?

— Не говори ерунды, — проворчал Корво. Он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы отчистить дно огромной кастрюли, потому не заметил расчетливого взгляда Далилы.

  


После того, как они закончили, и Далила ушла к себе, Корво заглянул проверить Эмили. Та крепко спала. Авария забрала у них не только Джесс, но и душевный покой: даже столько времени спустя Эмили все еще просыпалась от кошмаров. У Корво стало легче на сердце, когда он убедился, что она спит спокойно. Оставив дверь в комнату чуть приоткрытой, чтобы туда проникал свет, он пошел к себе в спальню.

Расстегивая рубашку, он вдруг замер. Она и в самом деле была очень хорошей, а ткань — приятной на ощупь. Темно-серый цвет подходил к глазам Дауда, но и на Корво она смотрелась неплохо. Только была великовата в плечах.

«Нужно привести себя в форму», — подумал Корво. — «А еще постирать рубашку, и вернуть ее завтра».

Он надеялся, что в этот раз стирка пройдет куда спокойнее.


End file.
